Role Play Rules
1. The Golden Rule - Please treat others how you wish to be treated. be respectful and kind to others. 2. If there is a fight, please keep it in a Private Messaging assembly, if it gets out of hand, contact the staff. Before it gets out of hand though, try to resolve the problem peacefully. 3. Do not copy or steal another's work! As an artist myself I know not to steal work! Meaning writing, poems, songs, art, anything someone else made and you claim as your own! Of course people use say Bumble Bee right out of a picture from the movies and make a cool sig or something of the sort, but it's considered theft if you say you yourself made that. I find it rather serious and it's called plagiarizing, meaning illegal. 4. Hey guys, keep it to an understanding rate of sorts. If you write a detailed rp of your lover couples going at it, put a warning in the title. Just put a big M for mature in the subject title and it should all be fine. I've seen some gruesome rp trough torture wise, I don't see why that can't be allowed. If it bothers you then don't write/read it! Just remember, we're all respectful and mature young adults/adults. 5. Don't take things personally in role play as if someone just said it to you in reality. Maybe two characters hate each other, must both the role players hate one another as well? 6. If you are going to be absent for a day or more, post in [http://transformerssd.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=bye Leading Away]. It helps especially when others are waiting on you to post. 7. Spamming and posting more than once without anyone else replying is a don't. Spamming is pointless and meaningless, and just annoys everyone. If you're going to just say Hi, or I'm a banana king, or anything like that, just say it in the chat box please. [ All hail banana king! ] 8. Please no gargantuan banners or signatures for your characters or anything else unless you put it in your [http://transformerssd.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=charlog character log]. There's also a way to put the link of your character log where you would put a signature banner, just link it if you want. PS: I never said banners can't be done go for it! |} 9. Please keep all Advertisements on the advertisements board, there's also a part in your profile where you can put your Site's name and link. If we get complaints about someone doing otherwise it will be taken accordingly by the Warning System. This includes advertising in the chat box leave that to private chat please and don't harass others about joining your site! 10. Sexual Harassment will be taken by one warning, then permanent ban I have been sexually harassed and worse before and we will NOT tolerate it. First Warning Second Warning Third Warning One Day Ban Three Day Ban One Week Ban Two Week Ban Three week Ban One month Ban Permanent Ban ''- Don't be afraid of the Warning System! It's only used for emergencies x_X and believe it or not it's been done in the past just not on here. So far nothing extreme enough has come up so pretty much consider getting lucky and just getting a warning most of the time xD Iro doesn't like to ban people or suspend them you'd really have to be that bad or misbehave that often in a crude fashion for such to occur.'' Roleplay God Mod -'' God Modding is where you're character is super powerful, has god-like abilities, or dodges every hit. Yes this is a transformers rp and it has techno organics so of course there will be some abilities, you know what I mean though. ''Powerplay -'' Power play is where you play another person's character without permission. I'll show you the difference in the do and don't.let's say my character is Lionfang and Thunderclaw: ''Incorrect After dodging the bite that was cleverly planned and impossible to dodge, Lionfang ripped forward and slashed claws across the throat of Thunderclaw, making the cat drop dead. Correct Lionfang yowled in pain as Thunderclaw's fangs sank into his back ankle after trying to flee the enemy territory, then turning around and lashing forward for the tom's throat for a death blow. Lionfang attempted to get Thunderclaw, and didn't dodge every hit. I can do better but eh I'm stating rules not trying to bore you. Posting Length -'' Be creative! Come on we wanna hear your character's thoughts and feelings, some inspiration and motivation if you have any at the moment of truth/writing! What no one likes is someone working hard on a well detailed post an d getting this in return: He sat down. As he slumped down into his seat, his greasy haired slid over his eyes which seemed hollow and haunting-like. Obviously Ryan had had a rough day, with an exhausted sigh he let his arm hang at his side passed the chair's arms. ''Spelling-'' There is also something called spell check, I understand typos but that helps lots. I have noticed people saying 'there' and using it in sentences such as; "It was there turn." Try using proper spelling and grammar with those kind of things please, it should be: "It was their turn." ''Chat Speak -'' Please, chat speak stays in the chat box. We don't want to see it on any boards of the site period. ''Killing Another -'' Please ask the role player before killing their character, but I can not argue if you lead your character into a death wish obvious trap, I'm sure others could though. ''Character Limit -'' You may have as many characters as you want as long as you keep them active. ''Keeping It Real -'' Here's a perfect example; Your character is a pure human, five year old little kid and gets blasted by Megatron's cannon on direct target. That's a dead kid! x_X they can't survive that and just be hurt! I don't think there'd be much if not anything left of that poor kid x.x Casualties happen, I think it's more fun the see how it goes not plan how it will end.'' ''Staff Positions -'' Please don't ask to be made staff, I think we have plenty but you never know so don't lose hope for the opportunity. ''Creating Your Character -'' Please go by the biography form when making your character and follow how it is to be filled out, and please don't change the coding in it it will make it a big mess. Category:Rules